


All you had to do was caring in the first place.

by Lqthor_Cqrp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 5x19 alternative version of the lab scene, F/F, I’m sorry for this :(, Kara doesn’t trust Lena anymore, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Loves Kara Danvers, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lqthor_Cqrp/pseuds/Lqthor_Cqrp
Summary: Lena mentions the past and Kara opens her heart.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	All you had to do was caring in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> So I suck at summaries but I tried.   
> I didn’t proofread it so I’m sorry for the mistakes because English isn’t my first language and it’s my first fic too !   
> Enjoy (or not >;) )

“This program should be able to crack Eve’s IP in some minutes.” Lena took a slight breath and resumed  
“Talk about history repeating itself, chuckled the youngest Luthor, tracking Lex through Eve, it’s just like Kaznia.”  
The brunette stopped typing on the keyboard and turned towards Kara. The Super frowned slightly and watched the CEO.  
“Please Kara, I’m sorry okay ? I truly believed what I was doing was helping people-“  
“I told you, I don’t wanna talk about the past.”  
Interrupted Kara  
Lena got up from her seat to follow the blonde  
“Oh come on, you can scream at me if you like, I know I deserve it.”  
The CEO was afraid, however, that the heroine would really do it, after his brother’s excess anger and the fear she had felt. She carefully resumed.

“I know now that working with Non Nocere was a mistake, that working with Lex was a mistake-“  
“This isn’t about Lex,” explained Kara raising her voice more than expected, “this is about J’onn, and Alex and all the other people that could have been killed today, because they’re on my team. Don’t you understand that ?”  
“No I do, of course I do !”   
“No you don’t. You have never understood what it means to share a secret identity with someone, how much danger that puts them in.” Kara explained, thinking of all the times she could have lost a loved one, because of her secret identity. “You-You never even understood that I kept my identity from you because I wanted to protect you !”   
Lena didn't say a word anymore, she somehow knew that the super was right  
“And I know,I know that I hurt you by waiting so long to tell you my truth, but what about all the ways you hurt me ?”  
The young Luthor knew exactly what Kara was talking about: the weeks after the reveal.  
“You pretended to be my friend for weeks, just so you could manipulate me. You stole from me, you convinced me to steal for you and then,” kara stopped for a moment, remembering their different encounters in the fortress of solitude.  
“Then you even, Kara bitterly laughs, you used Kryptonite on me.”  
Lena was filled with shame, so much that she had tears in her eyes, how could she do that to her best friend,she thought 

“I made one mistake, ONE mistake, that was only meant to protect you and in return all you did was hurt me in every way imaginable.” Admitted Kara wounded deep inside herself.   
Lena was devastated by what she had heard, what she had endured in kara, all because she had been hurt and angry. She didn't have the strength to look the heroine in the eyes, under pain of suffering even more. She finally spoke.  
“I’m sorry.” Apologies Lena   
“Please, don’t do this, don’t act like you care.” Explained Kara, exhausted from always trying to explain her choices.  
“No,Kara.” Starts Lena, “I care about the fact that I hurt you and that I put in danger all of our friends-“   
“OUR friends ?” Burst out the Super, “you only care about you Lena don’t you understand that ? You’re just like him. You're not the lena i've known, because this lena wouldn't have experimented something she KNEW was dangerous.” Cried Kara.  
She looked at lena one last time before turning her back at the CEO. 

This time it was over, there was definitely no hope that their friendship would be renewed.   
Lena clung on and wanted to talk to her at least once more but when she opened her mouth, a sound was heard in the laboratory, the computer had decrypted Eve's IP address and in the meantime the anti-Kryptonite suit has been finalized. Lena took the interdimensional watch and opened the portal to where Eve was.

When lena headed for the gate, kara stopped her.  
“You stay here, thank you for the suit but I can’t trust you enough to come with me.”   
Kara crossed the portal and Lena remained in her laboratory alone and with all her hopes broken.


End file.
